Recently, portable terminals having new functions have been quickly developed, and the portable terminals have become an important part in most people's lives with the spread of the same.
In addition, the portable terminals (such as smart phones), which have become common with the development of mobile communication technology, are required to be smaller and lighter in order to maximize the user's portability and convenience, and integrated components are mounted in a smaller space for high-performance.
Accordingly, the heating temperature of the components used in the portable terminal increases due to the high-performance, and the high heating temperature may influence the adjacent components to cause a degradation of the performance of the portable terminal. In addition, the high heating temperature increases the temperature of the outer surface of the portable terminal in order to thereby cause an inconvenience when the user makes a call or manipulates the portable terminal.
A mobile device used in the portable terminal is manufactured to have a structure to diffuse heat by directly attaching a heat radiating sheet to the components that emit heat inside the device. However, such a heat radiating structure comes into direct contact with the components and deteriorates the component performance and fails to effectively diffuse the heat.